Christmas Sucks
by LMG
Summary: Christmas sucks when you can’t be with the one you love. What makes it better? Oneshot.


Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: Christmas sucks when you can't be with the one you love. What makes it better? One-shot.

ENJOY!

**CHRISTMAS SUCKS**

I'm not sure who came up with the practice of being with the ones you love on Christmas but I have to say that it was one brilliant idea. Well…I would have said it if I was able to actually do it.

But no, I had to be stuck at the Manor, with all the other stuck-up pureblood wanna be's, and not at home with my yet to be discovered lover. I wanted to be and I had told him such, but he had insisted that I go. So, here I stand thoroughly bored out of my mind as some old geezer spouted off the usual "pureblood tripe".

I politely, barely, made my escape and walked around the lavishly decorated ballroom. Seeing Mother out of the corner of my eye I skirted around a dancing couple but was not fast enough to get out of her line of fire.

"Draco, son, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Penelope Barnsworth. Her father works at the American Ministry." Draco grimaced at the calculating look in both of their eyes as one, his Mother, dared him to protest and the other, the lovely Ms. Barnsworth, eyed him like a piece of candy.

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco said in his most aristocratic tone of voice. Harry hated when he talked like that, said it sounded as if Draco had something stuck in his throat.

The lovely lady in question tittered, yes tittered, at him. Draco tried in vain to stop the roll of his eyes. Only the harsh look from his Mother stopped the biting comment from escaping that was lodged in his throat.

Merlin! How he wished he was home, curled up with Harry on the couch watching those disgusting movies that his lover was so fond of. Really, who wanted to watch someone get blown up, shot, cut, or exploded? Sighing Draco tried to get into the conversation but the woman turned out to be as dull as she was lovely.

"Mother," Draco interrupted yet another name dropping conversation from the now annoying Ms. Barnsworth. "I have to go now, I have work early in the morning."

Draco cringed at the fleeting flash of fury that crossed his Mother's face. She knew his preferences, why did she insist on shoving the lovely, but vapid, females at him? She knew he was in a relationship with someone but he had yet to tell her who. He really didn't want to know what his Mother's face would look like if it exploded. He kept Harry and their life together separate from the life he had to live as the Malfoy Heir. As the last remaining Malfoy Heir, that is. Yes, wizards could get pregnant but it was to dangerous to risk it in his opinion.

Knowing he would have to straighten out this mess with his Mother later Draco left the Manor and apperated to his and Harry's house. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell his Mother about Harry. He longed for someone to talk to but all those that he would have felt comfortable confiding in, had lives of their own.

As the dizziness from the apperation faded his eyes grew wider. Their now empty living room was lighted with all sizes of candles. Soft, flowing white sheets of diaphanous material covered what Harry couldn't remove from the room. In the middle of the room was the biggest white bearskin rug he had ever seen. It was so thick it stood about six inches in height. Beside the rug was a chilling bottle of the finest champagne they had in their cellar and two long-stem flutes were already filled and waiting to be consumed. The fireplace crackled invitingly and the soft music was just the touch needed to finish the picture.

Hearing humming Draco turned to see Harry enter the room carrying a platter of food. He didn't see Draco staring at him in shock. Harry was wearing only the flannel pajama pants that Draco had given him just that morning for a present. His tan skin was glowing in the candle light and Draco's breath caught as he watched his lover bend to place the tray next to the rug. He might have whimpered, he wasn't sure, but something made Harry notice his presence.

With a soft smile Harry stood slowly and walked to where Draco was standing, still stunned, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Harry said in his softly grating voice. He'd had a throat injury during the war, curtsey of that betraying bastard Snape, and it had already started to heal before he had a chance to get to a real healer. The result was a devastatingly sultry voice, something his muggle fans found extremely sexy if the multitude of fan gifts he had gotten for Christmas was anything to go by. Harry was a muggle singing star. A very good one that had just won a prestigious award. Draco didn't understand all the hype but he guessed that was because he got to hear Harry's beautiful voice all the time. It sounded sexy when he was screaming Draco's name.

"Couldn't stand it another minute, Mother was on the warpath again." Draco said as he drew Harry into a snug embrace.

"How many did she throw at you this time?" Harry said with a quiet chuckle.

"Four."

"Four! Damnit Draco you were only gone three hours!" Harry's snapped as jealousy reared its ugly head.

"I know." Draco said dryly. Draco understood Harry's jealousy. He felt the same every time some muggle threw themselves at Harry. But they hadn't gotten to the 'confessing' part of their relationship yet. And he doubted they ever would. Harry seemed reluctant to let Draco any further in than he already was. He didn't doubt that Harry wanted him, he showed him often enough, but there was something that was missing. Not from Draco, he was totally into this relationship. But Harry was withholding himself. And with their past and what had happened to Harry, Draco understood. Not that it made it any better when he lay awake beside him some nights wondering if he was ever going to say those three words that Draco longed to hear.

Physically shaking off his anger Harry smiled at Draco in his sexy way and pulled him down the hall to their bathroom. With a gentle shove he was told to wash quickly and put on the pants waiting for him. With a glint in his eye, Draco washed quickly. As he did words ran through his head. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Harry how he felt and he prayed that the other man didn't leave him. But Draco couldn't put it off any longer. Tonight at his Mother's proved that. He wanted the world to know he, Draco Malfoy, belonged to Harry Potter. He felt the tears gather at the thought that Harry might leave him. And vowing that if that happened that at least this night would be one he could cherish forever, Draco finished his shower and quickly dried off. He added the cologne that Harry loved so much to the back of his neck, also a place that Harry loved so much.

Taking a deep breath Draco walked slowly down the hall. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Harry, sprawled out on the rug, waiting for him. Draco walked to the rug and stood for a second, staring down at Harry, before he lowered himself to his knees.

"You are beautiful like that, you know?" Draco asked as his eyes ran over Harry's body.

Harry blushed but didn't say anything. He watched as emotions flew across Draco's face. He had been able to read him for a long time but lately the things that he had been sensing from the other man were confusing. He seemed sad and happy at the same time and sometimes Harry would wake to find him watching him. Harry never let on that he was awake he just watched the play of hurt and sadness that crossed his lovers face. Harry wanted, on those nights, to say something to him, reassure him somehow. But the words never came.

Draco started his plan of making this night unforgettable by kissing Harry softly. After that he let his tongue map out Harry's body, hoping that the other man understood what he was trying to say. Soft sighs and please for more were all that was heard for a long time. Draco played Harry's body until the other man was barely breathing he was so aroused. And when he had Harry so mindless that not even whimpers could be heard he finally settled himself as deep as he could go into his lover. He didn't move for a few seconds and then more soft sighs and pleas could be heard from that sexy voice as Draco loved Harry. Draco showed Harry how he felt. He poured everything into this night of lovemaking and when it was over he was drained, emotionally and physically.

"Draco?" Harry asked the second he was able to catch his breath. His body was tingling with the aftereffects of their lovemaking and his heart had soared with each touch, kiss, and caress.

Draco kept his head turned away as he breathed harshly into the arm he had flung over his face, mostly to hide the tears that were just on the surface. He gasped in great gulps of air as he tried to hold in the words but he knew it was a losing battle the second he saw Harry standing in the candle light. Tightening his mouth he turned to face Harry. He took in the flushed cheeks and the bright eyes and knew that though his heart could be broken soon, there was no way the words were not going to be spoken tonight.

He reached out a trembling hand and softly stroked the faint scar on Harry's forehead. He let his gentle touch follow the strong jaw and settle onto the lips that were still swollen from his kisses.

"Harry," Draco said as he let the love he felt for this man shine in his eyes. He saw Harry watching him, curiosity on his face, as he struggled to get the words out in a manner that didn't sound too foolish. "I know we have been together for only a few months. But it feels like years to me. I don't want this to end."

"Draco-" Harry tried to say but was stopped by the finger on his lips.

"No, I have to say this. Right here and right now or I fear I never will." Draco waited until Harry nodded. He saw the reluctant understanding there in those green depths and he felt a chill run down his spine.

Shaking it off he continue in the same soft voice with an even stronger feeling of rightness. "I know how hard it is for you to let yourself go, Harry. Until you I never thought I would be able to be so open and so into a relationship. You have made the last few months so overwhelmingly happy for me. Harry, I love you."

Draco waited without breathing for Harry to reply. Harry continued to stare at him with no expression on his face, something he had learned in the war. Draco swallowed heavily as all Harry did was continue to look at him.

Harry was shocked. He had known that the other man had strong feelings for him but he hadn't known it had gone this far for him. He didn't know what to say. No, that wasn't true, he did know what to say. He just wasn't sure he could say it.

"Draco…" Harry's voice was hesitant. He watched as Draco flinched and a hard look came into his eyes. And Harry knew, he just knew, that Draco was telling the truth and that he had already expected this from him. Draco had expected Harry to break his heart tonight and he had still told him.

Knowing that this was the time to do what he had been dreaming of doing for the last few weeks, Harry got up and went to their bedroom. Draco lay there, stunned and hurt beyond anything he had ever felt when Harry got up and walked away. He slowly stood and dressed., going to the door to get his cloak and shoes. He didn't know where he was going his mind was dull and seemed to have completely stopped working. He was looking for his gloves, it was bitterly cold outside, when he heard Harry's sharp grunt behind him.

Draco turned teary and hurting eyes to his once lover.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded in the sultry voice that had been crying his name only minutes before. "What are you doing, Draco?" He asked again when Draco didn't answer.

Harry was standing there, naked, holding a wrapped gift. His face was unnaturally pale and he was shaking from the force of his emotions.

"Leaving." Draco said in a voice that was void of any emotion at all.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he held out the gift towards Draco. "Here."

"We have already exchanged our gifts." Draco said in confusion. "And under the circumstances I don't think that it is a good idea to give me anymore, do you?"

Harry's head snapped up at the coldness in his lovers voice. "Open it." Harry found himself pleading with his eyes and his tone.

Draco sighed as he stepped close enough to take the present from Harry. With one last hurtful look at him, Draco opened the present. He gasped when the gift inside was revealed. "Harry?"

"I was going to give that to you this morning but I chickened out." Harry said softly as tears fell down his cheeks. "When you left for the Manor I realized how much I wanted to go with you, to proclaim to all that I belonged to Draco Malfoy. I can't say it Draco. I may never be able to _say _it but I will show it to you every second of every day for the rest of our lives. If you want me."

Draco looked down at the box and marveled at what lay there. A slim vial of shimmering liquid with a plain silver ring around the cork lay nestled in white paper. A slim vial of pregnancy potion. Draco knew this as he was a renowned Potion's Master. "Harry?" He stuttered.

Harry got down on one knee in front of Draco. "Marry me?" Draco took the vial out of the box and slipped the ring from around the cork.

"And this?" Draco said as he indicated the vial of potion.

"It's for me."

"But it is too dangerous." Draco protested.

"I have enough innate power that the healers believe I will have no problems with the pregnancy."

"You went to healers?" Draco was stunned that Harry had done all this on his own.

"I did." Harry said as he stood up to face Draco. He could tell by the stunned look on the other man's face that he had thought the evening would turn out this way. Harry was glad it had though. It showed to both of them that they each wanted this to work.

"When?"

"Last week."

"What about your career?"

"Draco, we are wizards. Concealment charms." Harry smirked.

Draco flushed and then grinned back. "You mean this?" He asked as the tears started to flow again.

"I do."

Draco flung himself into Harry's arms and sighed as they wrapped tightly around him. He wanted to hear the words from Harry but he would settle for his actions. For now…maybe one day Harry will say them to him. Their heated kiss was interrupted by a pecking at the window. They looked over to see a regal brown owl staring in, a suspicious bright red letter in its talons.

Draco scowled at his Mother's owl. She just couldn't wait until tomorrow to berate him for his behavior.

"Christmas sucks!"

"So do I." Harry said as he pulled him back down unto the rug. Draco agreed whole-heartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is just a little one-shot that I wrote while wasting away at work today. It hasn't even been seen by my BETA's yet.

I want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

LOVE YOU ALL

LEAH


End file.
